


Aarmau Tickle Fight

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle fic, tickle fight, ticklish!aphmau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Just a cute tickle fight between my MC Diaries OTP [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC] (originally posted october 31st 2016)





	Aarmau Tickle Fight

Aphmau and Aaron were sat on the couch cuddled together watching the Super Kawaii Chrystal Princesses School Girl Love-Love Angel Kookie Mew-Mew Chan Show. The two were a tangle of limbs, Aphmau’s head on Aaron’s chest. Aaron wasn’t a huge fan of the show, but sat through it anyway so he could make Aphmau happy. As Aaron shifted positions to be more comfortable, his hand brushed against Aphmau’s side. She flinched and a giggle slipped out. Aaron smirked.

“Oh. Are you ticklish?” He asked curiously.

“N-N-NO!” Aphmau barked, already a bright red.

“I think you are!” Aaron skated his fingers across her sides, eliciting a stream of adorable giggles. His heart melted at the sound of her laughter.

“Aahahahaharon! Nohohoho! Thahahahat tihihihickles!”

“Well, that’s sorta the point.”

“Stahahahap ihihihit!” She squealed when his fingers fluttered against her ribs. He chuckled.

“Wow, I can’t believe i’ve never discovered this before.” He had to raise his voice to be heard over Aphmau’s squeaky giggles. Aphmau pulled herself together long enough to launch a hand for Aaron’s stomach and scribble her fingers against his abs. Aaron threw his head back in loud, boisterous laughter, though his fingers still kept wiggling at Aphmau’s sides and ribs. The two were lost in laughter. Aphmau was helpless to her own uncontrollable fit of giggles, while Aaron laughed loudly and freely. Aphmau had never heard this kind of laughter out of Aaron and thought it was adorable. She yearned to hear more of it. Through her laughter, she let her hands explore Aaron’s body, poking, prodding, spidering, and scratching everywhere she could reach. She tried his belly, which got deeply laughter, his ribs, which elicited higher-pitched giggles, his underarms, which got loud laughter, but when her hands found his hips it was all over for him. He threw his head back and bucked as loud, hysterical laughter was forced from him. He cackled wildly, throwing his head from side to side. His hands retracted to try and pry Aphmau’s hands off. When he found her hands he yanked the away from his ever-sensitive hips. He panted heavily and looked up at the grinning face of his girlfriend.

“My Irene that was adorable, Aaron!”

“Not- A- Word…” Aaron giggled through his panting.

“I declare myself the winner of this tickle fight!” Aphmau giggled.

“Irene, that was so cute! This is so going in Kawaii~Chan’s shrine!” A familiar high-pitched voice squealed from behind. Aaron and Aphmau both looked up wide-eyed to see Kawaii~Chan squealing and bouncing up and down.

“K- Kawaii~Chan!” Aphmau stuttered, her face red with embarrassment for being caught like that. She glanced and saw Aaron looking a bit pink as well.

“Aphmau~Senpai! That was soon cute! AAAAH! I have to go tell Katelyn!” Kawaii~Chan ran off, leaving two embarrassed lovebirds in her wake.


End file.
